


tventures

by tnico



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a Mess, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnico/pseuds/tnico
Summary: the witcher stuff i've done that refers specifically to the tv series, for your convenience
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. bitch you thought

when you're ride or die but the sidepiece gets uppity


	2. doth protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technically the quote is out of chronological order but counter: it funny

idk who that fucking nerd thinks HE'S fooling 


	3. geralt no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, backing out the door: okay okay no more making fun of geralt of rivia for a bit
> 
> me within the week, kicking the door down: onE MORE THING,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drew him with the scar, because i was fresh off a witcher 2 sesh at the time (hence the inspiration lmao) but since netflix's young geralt is the True Peak of geralt "stop and think for a goddamn second" of rivia i felt it was more fitting placed here


End file.
